


Pieces Of us

by Black_Calliope



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Married Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short tumblr ficlets, just a few glimpses of Adam and Blake's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “You give me notes. You give me music,” Blake had said, hoping that Adam would understand.

“You can’t do this,” Adam had said, the trembling note in his voice the only thing betraying his inner turmoil. “You can’t do this and yet you won’t leave me. And if you’re expecting  _me_  just to leave  _you_  out of pity-” Blake had silenced him then, lips drinking any other sound coming from Adam and hands finding his wrists, circling them with long, strong fingers.

“I’m not letting you go,” Blake had said much more later, when every sharp, dangerous thoughts had been finally drowned, the friction between their bodies like sand over broken glass. He’d watched Adam under lowered eyelids, slowly tracing lazy patterns over his skin as he’d recalled the sudden, powerful spark of jealousy that had hit him when, only a few tens of minutes before, Adam had teased him, asking what he’d do if Adam would decide to try switching to boys, decided to let someone else touch him,  _fuck him_.

Rage. Jealousy. Painful awareness that he has nothing to offer, nothing more than a motel bed and a wife waiting for him at home, nothing more than his hands and his heart, there for Adam to take and play with. “You give me notes. You give me music,” he’d said, hoping that Adam would understand.

“You are the worst sweet-talker ever,” Adam had replied, and yet he’d pressed his lips against the middle of Blake’s chest, leaving an invisible, permanent mark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t cause you pain,” Blake says, and the meaning of his words is way deeper than he predicted.

“Be  _quiet_.” It’s an order, a rough, dark sound that rumbles out of Blake’s chest.

In front of him, Adam smirks, his dark eyes bright and focused as he pushes himself against Blake, teasing him,  _challenging him_. “Why? So you can fuck my ass and pretend it’s your wife’s? So you can kiss your own come out of my mouth and then sit at the dinner table with your family?  _I don’t think so_ ,” he spits, bitter and cruel and yet  _so hard_  against Blake’s thigh.

This is madness. For a white, raging moment Blake wants to push him away, make Adam bleed, hit him and then fuck his mouth until he’d be crying and beg for forgiveness, and he is sure that Adam can see it, can read it in the way the lines over Blake’s face shift, readjusting around the thought of make Adam  _submit_. But it’s over soon, violence leaving place to a new wave of equally strong emotions, as Adam moves against him, places his hands flat against the solid expanse of Blake’s chest. “I won’t cause you pain,” Blake says, and the meaning of his words is way deeper than he predicted.

A giggle greets his words. “You already are,” Adam murmurs in reply, thin fingers slowly working to open Blake’s shirt. “You do it everyday, and then you soothe it,” he stops, pressing his lips to Blake’s, blinking when the other man’s hands find the sides of his chest, caging him.

Blake wants to keep them like this forever, Adam’s body enclosed in his hands, warm and beautiful and always ready to open for him, welcome him like Blake is made for him, like this was  _meant to be_.

And then- “Don’t worry,” Adam smiles, careful as he steps away from Blake and starts unbuttoning his jeans. “It hurts, but it won’t scar.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Adam sings for Blake.

Sometimes Adam sings for Blake. It doesn’t happen often, mainly because neither of them is really good at this and they both know that touches are way easier than words, but- Sometimes, when they are together, Adam starts singing.

For Blake it’s like watching colored lines dancing in the air, feel them rising and then dropping as Adam’s voice takes the form of a melodic roller coaster, lyrics worming their way inside Blake’s chest as he lies over rumpled sheets, long, naked limbs taking almost all the space as he watches Adam with intent eyes.

He looks so beautiful, so out of anyone’s reach, like this. It makes Blake want to keep him in a cage, enclose him between round, golden bars and keep him like that, with his stubbornness and distrust and the voice of a sinful angel- “And I know I said it a million times, but I’ll only stay with you one more night.”

Blake’s fingers close around one of Adam’s ankles, fingertips pressing against thin skin and bones as he shifts on the bed. “Oh no, here it goes, my hands start to shake, my heart’s gonna blow” he sings quietly back, meeting Adam’s eyes.

Blake watches as Adam goes silent, a shy light hiding in his irises as he smiles one of his enigmatic smiles. Silence falls between them, and then Adam is suddenly moving, palms against cotton as he crawls towards Blake. “Was that some sort of hundred-percent-Oklahoma-man-here declaration?” he smirks, lips brushing against Blake’s.

Something claws at the insides of Blake’s chest. “More like a simple statement, if you want.”

 _Thump, thump, thump._ Blake swallows as he watches several emotions pass inside Adam’s eyes, each heartbeat loud like a gunshot in his ears. “That’s ridiculous,” Adam finally says, but he is smiling that luminous, genuine smile that makes Blake want to wrestle him down on the bed and lick every inch of his body, explore him the same way Adam’s worked his way inside Blake’s veins.

Instead, he brushes his lips against Adam’s. “I don’t see you complaining, though,” he smirks before kissing him.

It’s the truth. Music is something they can create together.


End file.
